


From This Day On, Now And Forever More

by yeuxboys



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Mentioned Basira Hussain, Mentioned Melanie King - Freeform, Mentioned Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-The Unknowing (The Magnus Archives), The Magnus Archives Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeuxboys/pseuds/yeuxboys
Summary: Jon knows they might not be coming back from this, so he can’t help it if he wants one last goodbye to Martin.-Just before the unknowing, Martin and Jon talk, and say their goodbyes. (Kind of head canon?? but also could be seen as an au? Depends how you see season 3 jmart.)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 35





	From This Day On, Now And Forever More

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my friend today about how I think that Jon and Martin said one last intimate goodbye before Jon left for the unknowing because my heart likes angst apparently 
> 
> Title from the song “You’ll Be In My Heart” by Phil Collins!

Jon sits at his desk staring at the wall across from him. Everyone was in the break room talking and planning, and he just didn’t want to deal with it, he knows Tim would turn it into an argument if he said the wrong thing, so he just retreated into his office. He doesn’t blame Tim, he knows he’s not a very likeable person at times, especially in Tim’s eyes. 

No one made a comment about his absence, which he didn’t really mind. Though he knew he should be with his friends. Friends? Didn’t matter, they were his friends and the next few hours could very likely be the last time they ever see each other again, other than Melanie and Martin.

 _Martin._

It didn’t take long for Jon to acknowledge his feelings for the man, but of course, he hasn’t approached him about it, so these last few hours were the most important to him now. He didn’t care if Martin didn’t even like him back (which he thought was unlikely), he just wanted one last moment with him before everything went to shit. He removed his gaze from the wall and stood up and left the small room, walking towards the break room, only to find Martin near his own desk, looking at some papers.

”Martin?”

Martin’s head jerked up to meet Jon’s gaze.

”Jon! You okay? I noticed you walked off so I assumed you wanted to be alone,”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Liar. “C-could we talk? In private?”

”I uh- s-sure!” He sounded flustered and red was rising to his cheeks.

Jon started to walk back in his office and heard Martin’s footsteps following him hesitantly, rightfully so, the last time Jon asked Martin to speak in private was only to yell at him for supposedly lying, but that was a while ago so Martin should know by now that Jon’s better than that, especially at a time like this.

”Would you like me to close the door?” He asked Jon as they both stepped into the room.

”If you would, thank you,” his reply sounded way too professional for his own liking, and he immediately made a mental note to not be so strict.   
  
Martin shut the door behind him and walked a few steps in Jon’s direction, but not coming too close. Jon kind of hoped he would come closer. 

“Is everything alright? You aren’t going to accuse me of lying again are you?” Martin awkwardly chuckled , which brought a smile to Jon’s lips.

”Very funny, but no, I just-“ he sucked in a deep breath. “I just really need to talk to you, before I leave, I can’t leave without seeing you,” 

His eyes were already filling with tears slightly, and he looked up to Martin to see his expression change from awkward to almost sadness.   
  
“I- I know how you feel, I wanted to see you too, just in case,”

“But, first off, I want to apologize. For how I used to treat you, it- it wasn’t professional, hell it was horrid, screw being professional, it was just plain rude,”

”Jonathan Sims, did you just saw ‘screw being professional’?” Martin immediately grinned which brought another smile to Jon’s face.   
  


“Oh hush, this is supposed to emotional, anyway, I really am sorry, and I’m also sorry for leaving you to deal with this after everything, I know what he’ll do to you and god I wish I could stop it, I’d do anything to make sure you didn’t have to do that, well I don’t _Know,_ but I have a good bloody idea, considering what Melanie told us, so I am so sorr-“

He was cut off by a kiss. Martin’s lips pressed against his own and god did it shut him up quick. He leaned into the kiss, immediately accepting it, considering its what he did want. They stand like that for a good 20 seconds. There hands intertwine and Jon squeezes it as soon as they do.  
  


“Sorry, I- I had to,” Martin breathlessly whispered as they pulled away, faces still close, foreheads touching. “Before you left, I had to at least do it once.”

Jon didn’t have it in him to respond, but he just kissed him again, and hoped it was enough of an answer for him. 

“Martin I- I’ll miss you, a lot. And I really am sorry, for what you have to go through.” Jon pulled away far enough that they were still in each other’s presence, their hands still tightly linked.   
  
“What I have to go through? Jon, you, Tim, Basira and Daisy are going on a literal suicide mission! You might die Jon and I- whatever Elias says or does could never compare to what might happen to you,” Martin snapped, eyes filling with tears. “You might not come back Jon, I’m sure whatever Elias does I’ll be fine, but you-“ he turns his head as tears fall down his cheek.

”Martin- hey-“ 

Jon cups his face and tilts it toward him again, brushing some of the overgrown hair off his face.

”I- I know nothing I say can really be promised, but I can try my best to make it back, does that help? I can’t guarantee I can, but- I can can try. I will try,” 

“That’ll have to do,” his voice sounded broken as a choked sob came out.

Jon quickly embraced Martin in his arms and whispered soothing nonsense as he just cried, and Jon started to feel tears stream down his cheeks as well.  
  
This could very easily be the last time he sees the man he loves. The one that loves him back. He didn’t want it to end on such a sad note, but really there was no other way. It really was just tragic, and there was no point beating around the bush. All they could do was just embrace each other’s company for the last time.

”I- I love you, Martin, so much, and I think I always will,”

Martin pulled away from the hug and caressed Jon’s cheek.

“I love you too Jon, you absolute sap,”

Jon just laughed, and kissed him once more, it’s the only thing they had left. And honestly, he could live and die with that. 

If only he did die with it. 


End file.
